


Uciec się do pewnych środków

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: edycja II [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Harrymort - Freeform, Jealous Voldemort, M/M, Possessive Voldemort, brak bety, tajemniczy wielbiciel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Voldemort myśli, że Potter go zdradza. Dlatego wysyła do niego list, podając się za tajemniczego wielbiciela. Tylko zapomina o jednej rzeczy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [zxullymaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/gifts).



W gabinecie na piętrze, siedział blady mężczyzna. Jego wężowa twarz i czerwone oczy budziły przerażenie wielu, ale nie przejmował się tym. Miał budzić przerażenie. Każdy miał się go bać. Nie być w stanie wymówić jego imienia. Przynajmniej tak miało być do tej pory.

Voldemort westchnął, wpatrując się w leżący przed nim list. Napisał go w przypływie chwili i teraz zastanawiał się, czy powinien go wysłać. Jego treść udawała typową wiadomość od cichego wielbiciela, a była skierowana do Harry’ego Pottera.

Lord Voldemort był zaborczym i zazdrosnym człowiekiem. Oczywiście, nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego drugiego. W końcu to była jedna z jego słabości, a nikt nie mógł żadnej poznać. Prócz Harry’ego, oczywiście, z którym spotykał się już ładnych parę miesięcy.

Problemem było to, że nigdy nie pomyślał, za jak ohydnego może go brać Potter. W końcu nie należał do najurodziwszych. Nie po wszystkich transformacjach, które przeszedł. Gdy ta myśl zagnieździła się w jego głowie, nie był w stanie jej usunąć. Dlatego przyszedł mu na myśl szalony plan w wyniku którego powstał ten list.

Jeśli go wyśle i Harry odpisze, może to oznaczać, że chce, lub już go zdradza. A jeśli nie…

 _Co szkodzi spróbować?_ — spytał sam siebie, po czym zawołał sowę i wysłał list.

Gdy patrzył jak znikała w mroku nocy, nie był świadom, co rozpoczął.

 

***

 

Harry Potter zazwyczaj nie dostawał listów, od swoich fanów i wielbicieli. Oczywiście, był świadom, że przychodziły, ale to była rzecz, którą zajmowała się Ginny. Twierdziła, że to całkiem ciekawa rozrywka, odpowiadać na nie. A jako, że on jej ufał, nie było problemu.

Dlatego był zdziwiony, kiedy Ginny wpadła do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie siedział właśnie z Ronem, Hermioną, Luną i Nevillem, i rzuciła mu na kolana list.

— Od kogo? — spytał, patrząc to na nią, to na list.

— Otwórz i powiedz, czy rozpoznajesz pismo — powiedziała dziewczyna.

Harry wymienił spojrzenia z przyjaciółmi, ale otworzył list i zaczął czytać. Z każdym słowem na jego twarzy pojawiał się coraz szerszy uśmiech.

— Od kogo to? — spytał, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać.

— Harry! Jak możesz nie rozpoznawać tego pisma? — powiedziała zniecierpliwiona Ginny. — Spójrz na te niemal wykaligrafowane litery. Nie przypomina ci to czegoś?

Harry spojrzał na pismo raz jeszcze i jego serce zamarło, a uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy.

— Myślisz, że…

— Tak! Myślę, że Voldemort postanowił sobie, albo z ciebie zażartować, albo cię sprawdzić.

— Po co miałby to robić? — spytał Ron, który czytał Harry’emu przez ramię. — Przecież Harry nigdy by go nie zdradził.

— On o tym nie wie — powiedziała Hermiona. — Pamiętacie, jaki był zazdrosny, gdy Harry dostał czekoladki na walentynki?

Potter musiał przyznać jej racje. Czarny Pan był zazdrosny, co wiedział zarówno on, jak i jego przyjaciele.

— Co robimy, Harry? Mam mu odpisać, tak jak odpisuję innym? — spytała Weasleyówna.

Gryfon już chciał powiedzieć, że tak, ale… Pomyślał o całej tej zazdrości swojego partnera.

 _Czas go z niej wyleczyć_ — pomyślał i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Nie — powiedział. — Zajmę się tym. Dzięki, Ginny.

 

***

 

Harry pisał z Voldemortem prawie cały miesiąc. Flirtował, żartował, rozmawiał z nim na poważne tematy. Słowem: robił wszystko to, do czego normalnie by się nie posunął z prawdziwym wielbicielem.

Zastanawiał się, czy Czarny Pan zorientuje się, że Harry wiedział o tym, kim ten jest. Voldemort jednak nic nie zauważył albo udawał. Potter podejrzewał jednak, że to to pierwsze, ponieważ jego prawdziwa, prywatna korespondencja z Riddle’em bardzo się oziębiła.

Był ciekaw, kiedy przeleje się czara goryczy.

 _Czekajcie a będzie wam dane_ — pomyślał, kiedy dostał list z prośbą Voldemorta, o spotkanie się w jego domu.

Westchnął i ruszył w stronę Ginny. Gdy tylko poprosił ją o krycie go, gdy będzie poza Hogwartem, ruszył za jego osłony by się aportować.

Gdy tylko znalazł się w dworze, niedaleko drzwi do gabinetu Voldemorta, poczuł magię, szalejącą w całym domu. Magię przepełnioną zdradą, goryczą i wściekłością. Całą masą wściekłości.

Zapukał do drzwi gabinetu i nie czekając na pozwolenie, wszedł do środka.

Zobaczył Czarnego Pana, spokojnego i opanowanego, siedzącego za wielkim biurkiem, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby wokół nich nie czuć było jego magii, szalejącej ze złości.

— Witaj, Tom — powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

Riddle spojrzał na niego z chłodem w oczach.

— Harry. — Skinął głową i wskazał na miejsce przed biurkiem. Kiedy Potter usiadł, Voldemort wyciągnął z szafki biurka pudełko, które przed nim położył.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — spytał Riddle.

Harry nawet nie zajrzał do pudełka, doskonale wiedząc, że będą tam jego listy.

— Tylko jeśli powiesz mi, dlaczego podejrzewałeś mnie o zdradę i wysyłałeś te idiotyczne listy, jako tajemniczy wielbiciel — powiedział Potter.

Voldemort spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Wiedziałeś?

— Oczywiście, że tak! — krzyknął Gryfon. — Nie zmieniłeś nawet charakteru pisma, a wierz mi, ten Ginny zna aż za dobrze. Pokazała mi twój list. Zdecydowałem się na niego odpisać osobiście, mimo że proponowała, że zrobi to za mnie. Odmówiłem, wiedząc, że muszę się uciec do takich środków, skoro ty postanowiłeś sprawdzić mnie w taki sposób.

Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego zawstydzony. Potter pomyślał, że jest prawdopodobnie jedyną żyjącą osobą, która go takim widziała.

— Przepraszam — westchnął w końcu Lord. — Nie powinienem był tego robić.

— Fakt — powiedział Harry. — Nie powinieneś. Związek opiera się na zaufaniu i myślałem, że je do mnie masz.

— Nie rozumiesz, Harry! — krzyknął Voldemort. — Ty jesteś taki… perfekcyjny z tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami, czarnymi włosami i uśmiechem, na widok którego rozpływa się każdy.

— A ty  nie? — zdziwił się Potter. — Jesteś piękny. Może nie dla innych, ale dla mnie jak najbardziej. Jak mogłeś myśleć, że zdradzę cię tylko z powodu twojego wyglądu, który moim zdaniem jest fantastyczny?

Tom spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Naprawdę?

— Oczywiście, że tak — powiedział Harry.

Gdy parę godzin później, był w swoim pokoju w Wieży Gryffindoru i leżał w łóżku, zastanawiał się nad absurdalnością sytuacji.

 _Lord Voldemort ma kompleksy_ — powiedział sobie. — _Największy czarnoksiężnik tego stulecia, ma kompleksy niczym nastolatka_ — zachichotał. _— No kto by pomyślał? Nikt mi w to nie uwierzy_ — pomyślał. — _No, może Ginny._

Westchnął i zamknął oczy. W życiu nie sądził, że te wszystkie listy były z tak głupiego powodu.

— Chyba mu muszę częściej mówić komplementy — stwierdził i ziewnął.

— Nie zapomnij kupić mu kwiatów — usłyszał głos Rona zza zasłony. — Dziewczynom się to podoba, więc jemu pewnie też.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
